Escaping Demise
by Nikolaizovski
Summary: The escape of Link and Princess Zelda from the Castle and Demise's retaliation to the act.
1. Chapter 1: Escape the Courtyard

"Link," she whispers, her breasts pressing into his back as her hands gently press against his shoulders, "Is this really the wisest choice, considering," He looks over his shoulder his blonde hair covering one of his eyes, but still giving her a veiw of his bright blue left eye, "I fought to get you back, I killed to be with you," his response brimming with the frustration and anger of the long months leading to this position, "I won't give you up, ever," the determination in the one eye she can see from her position. She smiles into his back and nods, "Then I will fight with you this time," she says her right hand drawing the bow she has draped on her back and her left drawing an arrow from her quiver on her lower back. "Zelda, you don't need to, these are your people after all," a small smile creeps across Link's face that she can tell that he is trying to repress, "You are what matters to me, Link, if my people can't accept that, then they are no longer my people, now are they?" She says matter-of-factly as she draws the arrow taught and lowers it, aiming at Kordo, the Captain of the Hylean Guard, "Let us pass Kordo, no one has to die over this," She calls across the Castle grounds to the Captain and his thirty men blocking the gate leading into the Castle Town. "Princess, come over to our side and leave that lay-about so we can arrest him!" The large man wearing a full suit of plate mail calls back, the silver armor glistening from the setting sun, "He killed your father, Princess, he isn't worth all of this!" the Hylean crest on his chest shining as he takes a few steps forward, trying to close the fifty feet between them. "Zelda, we need to leave this courtyard before more guards come, and before Demise has a chance to influence any of the townspeople," her attention goes back to Link standing next to her. "You are right," she looks back to Kordo, "I am sorry Kordo, this isn't personal!" she calls out, letting her arrow fly imbuing it with the power of Nayru causing her arrow to flash a bright blue and engulf all of the guards in the glow, "RUN!" she yells to Link as she grabs his hand sprinting the distance, drawing another arrow and loosing it before they reach Kordo. The power of Nayru imbuing this arrow with a powerful torrent of wind causing Kordo, and the thirty guards behind him to be knocked off of their feet, just as they get to Kordo. "Princess! Don't make me do this!" Kordo calls out through the torrent of wind, as a flash of crimson causes Zelda to cover her eyes, and then standing another ten feet in front of them is Kordo, the thirty men strewn across the grass thirty feet behind her and Link as the come to an abrupt halt. "Princess, please," He pleads with her, but she keeps a stoic face, knowing that this is now going to be unavoidable, Kordo has already sworn fealty to the false god, the crimson glow of Din encompassing and shining off of his Captain's Plate, "do I really need to bring you down?" his eyes pleading to her to surrender as he draws his Broadsword with both hands. Link draws his sword and shield, the forest green of his tunic and hat reflecting off of the depleted Master sword in his hand, and in a flash that she can barely keep up with Link is already fifteen feet ahead of her. A gash cutting through and across his armor, crimson pooling at Kordo's feet, are the only remnants of Link's Flash Cut, "Guh!," Kordo falls to a knee as Zelda chrages to Link's side, "Don't follow us Kordo," she says to him as they pass by the wounded Guard Captain.


	2. Chapter 2: Out of the Fire

Sprinting through the gate of the Castle leading into the Castle Town, a woman, in almost all black clothing broken by a white insignia of an eye emblazoned across her chest, calls out to the pair, "Zelda! Link! Over here!" They take a sharp turn down an alley following behind the ghost of a guardian, "Impa, are you with us?!" Zelda calls out as softly as she can, Impa moving expeditiously through the narrow alleyways that make up the Castle Town, "I will never betray the true Gods of this world." Impa makes an abrupt stop in front of an unassuming brick house and opens the door, inside is a single wooden table with four wooden chairs on each side of it, the room itself being only twenty feet wide by twenty feet tall and only going back about forty feet. The chairs themselves are already occupied by three individuals, "Princess, I would like to introduce you to the remnants of the Sheikah," Impa says as the two men and woman stand to their feet, "Is he really coming with us?" the man on the left says as he takes in the sight of Link, "Yes, he is the only reason I made it out of the Castle alive," taking a step in between Link and this blonde, golden eyed man. "Calm down, Ichor, this is Farore's hero," Impa puts a hand up, and the man takes a closer look at Link, his golden eyes squinting. "If you say so Impa, I trust you and I trust our Princess to know the right man when she finds him," The woman sitting on the far side of the table stands and places a hand on Ichor's shoulder. Ichor takes a step back as the woman takes one towards Zelda, and then drops to one knee, "Your Highness, I am Arin the Hidden, I serve the Goddess, and you, with my life." As she finishes her statement the two men also drop to a knee, "Your Highness, I am Ichor the Salve, I serve the Goddess, and you, with my life," The golden eyed man says, "Your Highness, I am Yorik the Blade, I serve the Goddess, and you, with my life," the other man, with raven-black hair and deep ocean blue eyes, who hadn't said anything until now, and as he finishes they all stand to their feet, "We need to get you out of this Town before Demise gets a hold of you," Arin says opening the door behind the table that leads to a staircase leading into the sewers of the town. The four Sheikah, in their traditional black clothes with an emblazoned white eye on their chests, lead Link and Zelda through the labyrinthine sewers, "Where are we heading?" Zelda asks as they reach the portcullis leading out of Castle Town, leading them to the moat of Castle Town, and out into the Hyrule fields to what looks like the south side of Castle Town. "Good, the moon is new tonight, and there are no clouds," Arin says as they come out to the almost pitch black sight of the fields, the small pinpricks of starlight leading their way, "We are taking you to Karkariko Village first, and if that is compromised you shall carry on to Ordon to the south." Arin looks back to Zelda and Link, her brows furrowing into a serious look as she places her hands onto Zelda's shoulders, "You two are more important than the four of us, your survival is all that is truly important," as she turns to continue in the darkness leading them south south-west towards the canyon village of Karkariko.


	3. Chapter 3: Demise of the Throne

"I'm sorry Ma- Blurrggh!" is all I let the useless 'Guard Captain' get out before I give him a left hook to the face empowered with my own energy, "I don't need apologies, I need results and if you can't do that, I will replace you with some who can!" I yell across the throne room as I punched him a bit too hard, causing his smaller body to fly halfway across the room, "how could that sniveling little child and girl beat you," I say as I walk up to Korda, I think that was his name, "I even gave you access to my power, how weak are you Korda?" I kick him in the chest as I reach him kneeling on the floor, causing him to back flip in the air twice before landing on his back at the doorway to the throne room. "Master, if you would give my guards access as well then I am positive that we can take down that child and get the Princess back," this silly little man, is he really trying to get more power, "No, I think I have a better use for my power than giving it to some useless guards in this castle," I say as I turn around and snap my fingers, and from behind the throne itself another man, smaller than myself, appears, he is slender and masterfully built, since I did make him, "Ghirahim, do you think you can use this man to capture the 'Princess'? I walk towards him my arms across my chest. "Master, I don't need someone so weak to accompany me to capture that little girl," I finish walking up to him and punch him in the gut causing him to bend and fold underneath my fist, "Don't overestimate yourself again," I let him fall to the floor as I look down at him from my fifteen foot height. "Yes, cough, of course, Master," the smaller man sputters out, "but that man already lost, do you really believe he can help me overpower that child?" I put my foot on his upper back, "No, I don't, that's why I want you to find a young man by the name of Ganondorf living out in the desert, as the supposed King of the Gerudo's," I press my foot into his back until he lets out a small cry of pain and then force him to his feet as I throw him into Korda across the room, "Now get out of my sight, before I kill you both." I narrow my eyes at the two of them. both wheezing from their punishment for failure, "Three," I start counting down, and they both stand straight and bolt out of the throne room. "Now, Din, come out from behind that pillar and let's have a nice chat," I call out the 'Goddess' attempting to shield her presence from me. "Hmph, it seems that my power was well placed, you have a good sense," The crimson colored 'Goddess' takes a few steps out of the shadows revealing herself, her figure is almost statuesque except for the fire like tendrils that come off of her shoulders and her white hot hair. "Do you really think those two can coerce that man into following your lead?" She says the words coming out like a forest fire, "he was my choice before you showed up," she says giving a smile that would chill the blood of anyone else. "My dear little fire goddess, don't worry about my foot soldiers, even if they die, he will become interested in this domain and try to come for it himself," I turn my back to her with a chuckle, "all men who call themselves King want to rule everything," I look over my shoulder giving her a wicked smile, the scales across my body vibrating and exuding the crimson flames that her additional power gives him. "And those other two, the ones chosen by my sister's," I cut her off with a hand over my shoulder, "No need to worry about them just yet, if they really are chosen, they will come back, and I will crush them," I turn around clenching my raised hand into a fist, "and by then I'll have everything in place."


	4. Chapter 4: Enter the Endless Desert

"Tch," the slender pale man who was sent with me lets out a noise as we leave the courtyard of the Castle, and head into Castle Town, "Why do I, the amazing Ghirahim have to work with someone like you," The man does a quick about face, causing me to start and points at me with his head tilted back slightly, as a show of dominance, most likely, "I only work with your worthless self because Master Demise commands it, otherwise you would be dead already!" and then turns about and continues his quick pace out of the courtyard. I let out a small sigh, thinking to myself that at least for now I am still alive, and I follow after him as he heads out of the East gate of Castle Town. He stops as we get out of the town gate, and turns to face me, "Now you shall see the true power of a Demon Lord, you pitiful human," he places an ice cold hand on my shoulder before the world before my eyes flashes with a blinding darkness and when I open my eyes again we are standing on an enormous bridge that could only be the Great Bridge of Hylia, looking over Lake Hylia. "Why are we here, Ghiraham?" as I finish my question he has already spun on his heel and closed the distance between us with a blade made of a black opalescent material, "I am Demon Lord Ghirahim to one as minescule as you, Korda," with the blade at my throat I swallow the bile that tried to make it's way out of my throat, "Of course, Demon Lord Ghirahim, and my name is Kordo, not Korda," I try to get out, but he already turned and left me alone, completely ignoring my statement. "Now," Ghirahim says, his index finger and thumb on his chin, "how should we get you over to that desert in one piece," he looks over his shoulder at me, "Korda, how does one get to that fortress on the other side of this lake?" I let out a sigh as I walk up to the edge of the bridge with Ghirahim, "In the past, the only way anyone made it over to that desert is with a cannon, otherwise it is completely blocked in on all sides with towering stone walls," "that is boring, Korda," he looks me up and down, "take my hand, and I'll fly us over there." Without waiting for a response he already has my hand in his cold hand, and he jumps off of the bridge before I can put up any sort of defense against him, and I feel his grip tighten around my hand as he glides through the air, almost like he is dancing, except for the hulking mass that I am dangling off to his left side. I watch as several hundreds, maybe even thousands of feet below us the grand Lake Hylia sits, as I do everything in my power to keep the scream from my lips and the urine in my bowels, "Humans are so weak," I hear Ghirahim say under his breath as we make it over the stone wall separating the desert from the lake front. I stay quiet not wanting to draw the ire of this being any further. He continues flying until the sun starts cresting over the stone walls to the East of us, and we catch our first glimpse of the Fortress of the Gerudo peoples, which, from what I remember from the little history I did pay attention to, used to be a grand prison, the stone of the walls almost perfectly matching up with the fortress walls, making this an almost impenetrable fortress, unless one flew into it. "You stay quiet human, while I figure out how to get this Ganondorf to join with us."


	5. Chapter 5: New Beginnings

We ride into Karkariko before the sun has even started to brighten the sky, the Shiekah's had horses for all six of us, waiting outside of the portcullis so we could make fast time getting here. "Don't call for her, Link," Impa snatches his hand from his mouth, "you are a hunted man now, and your enemies know of that connection you and Epona have with each other." Impa looks him square in the eye, "Trust us, we know how to stay hidden, and that is what we need now, Link, not your courage, but discretion, your enemies hold the very people of the entire world hostage to their whims," Link doesn't say a word to Impa just nods at her sternly in understanding, and then mounts a brown Haflinsdale, the same breed as Epona. "Zelda, we are here." Impa calls back to me waking me from my daydream, "That was fast," I say looking at the small house sitting before us as we dismount our steads and enter it. "This is the Grounds Keeper's shack," Arin says as they enter the shack, it has three rooms, an entryway, and an outhouse in the back, "we were given permission to use this abode until the tunnels are complete back to our hideout farther north." I look to Arin, "And do we have changes of clothing for myself and for Link, since I think it would be hard for us to stay hidden from the Demon King's minions for very long in these clothes," Arin doesn't answer the question but leads her to the room farthest from the front door, opens the door to it, "Here is a change of clothes for you and for Link," Arin cocks an eyebrow at me, "that boy has an odd name, as do you Princess, we should change both of your names before we leave this town," I go into the room, nodding my agreement that we need new names to not attract attention, at least for now. The room is decently sized for a shack, a large bed sits off to one side with a small writing desk in the opposite corner and then, what looks to be a hot bath in the corner of the room, in a small stone outcropping. I immediately start untying and unclasping my corset, unzipping my top to fully undo my corset and I toss them to the side on the bed as I sit on it and start unlacing my boots. It has been so long since I had a warm bath, I need to hurry up so I can dip in before it starts to get cold. "Ahh," the cold air rushes past my skin as i rush to get all of my underclothing off as well, before I dip a toe into the still warm water, "Yes! I was fast enough," I smile to myself in triumph as I sink into the, quite, large bath, for a grounds keeper anyways.


	6. Chapter 6: In Hot Water

Arin makes her way back into the main room, which is bigger than my room back in Castle Town, she looks over at me as she makes her way back into the room, "You have to change clothes, go to the back room, you should be able to change in there," She states to him, and pointing to the back of the shack the way she came. I just nod my head, stand up and walk out of the room, this house has, one, two, three rooms, the grounds keeper must be planning on having children soon. I look at the last door and hear what sounds like sloshing water, I knock as I open the door and enter the room. As soon as I open the door I hear a screech, water splashing erratically, and then I feel something small, hard and wooden smack the side of my head, before I even have a chance to figure out what is going on. I put my hand to my head, "Ow, what was that..." I trail off as I look to my left and see standing with a white towel wrapped around her, "I-i-i-i.." before I say anything else I turn around and leave the room closing the door behind me and sitting outside of the door, "Zelda, I'm sorry for walking in on you," I hear what sounds like sighing and someone leaning up against the door, "I didn't mind, I was just startled by the door opening, did you want to come in and get changed too?" I feel my cheeks get flushed, I throw a hand behind my head scratching it letting out a nervous chuckle, "Arin said I should be able to change in here, I won't look this time," I say through the door, I hear another sigh, and then the sloshing of water, before I re-enter the room, not looking to the left at all. "Do you find me that unattractive, Link?" I feel the red crossing my cheeks again, "You don't even want to see me naked," I stop what I am doing, "Zelda, you are a beautiful woman, and, don't get me wrong, I would love to give into my urges and see your body in all of it's natural beauty, I respect you as a warrior just as much as I wish to be with you." I take my hat off, letting my blonde hair fall in front of my eyes, "Link, what if we have to pretend to be husband and wife, we will just be ordinary people while we are in hiding, wouldn't it make it easier to do that if we weren't ashamed to look upon one another as if we were in love?" I feel something wet and soft press against my bare back, as I had been undressing to change this whole time, and I immediately start, "Would it be so bad to just be with each other, and be used to holding each other?" I hear a soft whisper from behind my ear before I nod and follow her to the bath.


	7. Chapter 7: Bathing and Naming

I take his surprisingly soft hand in my own, and lead him back to the warm bath that I was just in. I can feel him looking at my naked back side and I feel my cheeks get red. "You are a beautiful woman, Zelda," I hear from behind me and get feel my whole body get warm, as I dip myself back into the bubbles and warm water, looking back at Link's naked body. He is lean and muscular, his body a fine-tuned fighting machine, as he sinks into the bath opposite of myself, "You're a handsome one, Hero," I smile as I tease Link a bit. "Hah, you know I don't think of myself as a hero, Princess," I pinch his knee and stick my tongue out at him, "I am not a Princess, I am a commoner just like anyone else," He breaks out into laughter, "Not with such proper words, Princess," I furrow my brow and sink lower into the water, my chin touching the water. My feet barely reaching the under side of his legs, so I rub the inside of his thigh with my foot. "Gahh," He lets out a gasp of surprise, good, I think to myself, "I'm not a Princess, dummy," I blow some bubbles at him. "Then what shall we call you?" He looks at me inquisitively, I ponder that like I had been before he opened the door, "What about Tetra?" I raise an eyebrow at him curious what he thinks of the name. "If you're going to be Tetra, then I'll be," he places a hand on his chin as he trails off thinking, "Bobu?" I look at him and cross my arms under my breasts, "Really, that's the only name you could think of in that long time?" I look at him incredulously, "What about the name Izu, how do you feel about that?" His eyes light up with me giving him a name, "If you can remember that one better, then, of course, Tetra," his smile gets wider as I realize my cheeks are betraying my emotions, again. "Tetra turn around so I can clean your back," He says grabbing a small loofah hanging on the side of the bath, and a bar of soap lying on the rim of the tub. I turn around and push myself into him, using my feet against the edge of the tub, feeling his manhood hard against my lower back, I giggle at the feeling, "So you _do_ find me attractive," I look over my shoulder, Link's face is a deep red as he tries to ignore my remark, and starts washing my back, slowly. "Mmmhh," his soft hand mixed with the bar of soap feel amazing after all the last three days of trying to survive and escape Castle town, "That feels amazing, Izu." I feel the rough loofah start scrubbing my soaped back, adding more bubbles to the already very bubbly bath. His hand start to slow after a minute or so, and I feel his arms wrap around my body, amazingly avoiding my breasts completely and only holding me around my stomach, "Tetra, you're an amazing woman," I feel his head on my shoulder and his long hair against my skin, mine being in front of me so he could wash my back. His arms tighten slightly around my stomach, the feeling sending lightning through my body, "It would be my wildest dream to be your husband, even though I am just," I cut him off before he can finish by holding his hands against me, "And mine to be your wife, Izu," I look over my shoulder as he lifts his head off of it, giving him a soft smile, which he reciprocates, "once Demise has met his, then I will gladly pronounce our marriage to the Hylean people." My smile widens as his face goes red, "Now, Izu, that you have felt my stomach, will you finish the job and clean the rest of me, too," I give him an evil smile as I know what his mind went to as his face gets even redder, I giggle, "Just kidding, you don't need to go that far, Let me clean you now," I turn around as his gaze diverts to my eyes, he nods and then he turns around, his back muscled and scarred. I rub it down gently not wanting to aggravate the wound he got from Demise's henchman. "It's okay Tetra, his blade was thin, and he didn't cut me too deep." I hear him, but ignore it as I am focusing on cleaning his back and not tracing his scars with my fingers. The water shifts, and Link turns around, surprising me, "Tetra," his entire chest is riddled with scars as well. I place a hand on his chest, and then start tracing his scars, "These are only reminders of what I went through to get here, with you." A smile grows on his face, I smile in return and close the distance between us, wrapping my arms around his midsection, "Izu," I look up at him, my breasts pressed against his chest, my legs wrapped around his lower body, "stay by my side, and let me protect you too," I feel his manhood getting harder.


	8. Chapter 8: Gerudo Prison

I wake up in pitch black darkness, I can fell the lightened weight of not having my full plate mail on, that damn Ghirahim telling me to not bring it with me, and my broadsword is nowhere to be found. "Stop moving around you insect," It's Ghirahim, standing with his back to me, looking around the dark room we are in, "apparently, this Ganondorf fellow doesn't take kindly to other men arriving in his fortress unannounced." Now I remember, we had just arrived outside of the fortress this morning, and Ghirahim had attempted to talk to the women guarding the fortress, and then I woke up here. "These women are quite strong, we should, hopefully, get them as well as this Ganondorf," Ghirahim is pacing around the room, "Why don't you just teleport us out of here like you got us to the Great Bridge?" I ask him still just sitting against the wall, not moving, "Because you idiot, these people have some sort of barrier preventing me from using any of my own magic," Ghirahim, who is barely visible in the light that peeks in through a window about ninety feet up, turns to face me, "and they are good craftswomen, there is no feasible way out of this room, other than that window, but like I said before I can't use my magic," his left hand is against his chin while he wanders the room looking for another way out of this room. "Did they throw us down here from up there?" I say looking up at the window, "How did I.." Ghirahim cuts me off with a wave of his hand, "Magic, idiot," as he continues walking through the room. "Hmm, I have no way out of this mess, I suppose we just wait for now and see if we can get an audience with that bastard Ganondorf." Ghirahim walks next to me, and sits down, "Korda what the hell was that back there," his obsidian eyes piercing through me, "What do you mean, Demon Lord?" I avert my eyes, his gaze is way to intense for me. "we got here, I called out, and then you fell over," His hand lifts my face to meet his gaze, and as if he could read my mind, "I told you that gaudy plate mail that you wear wouldn't have done anything to help you," I try to avert my eyes, but he holds my head in place, "Why did Lord Demise send you with me, you weak-willed human," he shoves my face away from his gaze, as I look one more time around the room for something, anything. I feel the sharp point of my dagger, concealed in my boot, "I think I have any idea Demon Lord," I stand up and start to unfasten the chains that are hanging from the walls. "What the hell are you doing human, there is no way you can throw that chain hard enough to get up to that window up there, especially without Demise's help," I ignore the jabs that Ghirahim is throwing at me, I need to get out of here, and get Ganondorf's help, maybe he can overthrow Demise, where I couldn't. "Good, just enough chain," I grabbed all the chains lying about and hooked them together, equaling about one hundred feet in length, I pull out my dagger and hook one end of the chain to it. "I won't give up like you just because I don't have magic, Demon Lord Ghirahim," I spit his honorific out, trying to sound condescending as I start spinning the chain with the dagger at the end of it and loosing it. It fell short, and Ghirahim laughs from behind me, "See you pitiful human, you can't get out of here," I block out the rest of what he is saying as I try again, this time the dagger sticks into the stone frame of the window. "Hah!" Teach you to look down on humans, you damned Demon. I tug on the chain, testing to see if it can hold my weight, it doesn't come loose. "See even humans can do things your precious magic can't," I say to him as I start pulling myself up the chain. "Hmph," is all I hear from below me, before I clear the window sill.


	9. Chapter 9: Audience with a King

I look up as I walk through the window, finding myself face to face with a giant of a man, standing at nearly nine feet tall, with hair like a blaze cut short and close to his head, his skin a dull green color and his eyes burn like embers in a dying fire. "Seems like you are the stronger one," the man says, "You have my respect..." He pauses, which I use to introduce myself, "Kordo, sir," he nods, "Kordo, what brings you to my fortress this early in the morning, it must be something," As he is saying this Ghirahim finishes climbing up the chain, which this tall man immediately walks to him and kicks him square in the chest so that he falls back down into the pit, "You aren't worthy of standing with the King of the Gerudo's, you couldn't even make it out of this tiny pit on your own, you feeble little man." He turns back towards me, "My Lord," I say as I realize that this man must be the Ganondorf that we were looking for, "the Demon King Demise requests your power in eliminating the threat to the Kingdom of Hyrule.". "Stand up Kordo," he says as I start to take a knee, "Your power is enough to stand with the King of the Gerudo," He walks next to me a grin on his face. "Now this Demon King you speak of, he must be strong to be called that, especially if you are his envoy," He throws an arm around my should and pulls me away from the hole in the side of the wall, which is, from the looks of this room, connected to the throne room. "What I want is power, you see Kordo," He makes his way up to the throne made out of solid gold, "Power is all that matters out here in this endless desert." As he finishes his sentence three women drop from the rafters to his sides, "You see, I am for some reason the only man born to this tribe, and I want to spread our influence beyond the stone walls of our own imprisonment," A wicked smile crawls across his face, "you seem like a man who knows how to get things done, since getting out of here with magic is impossible." A shiver runs down my spin as Ghirahim walks up behind me, "Ganondorf, we have been sent here to acquire your aid in killing a man and woman who are in hiding and trying to usurp the throne from the Demon King." As Ghirahim finishes that sentence I grimace slightly, trying to muffle my own distaste for the Demon King. "Hmph," Ganondorf scoffs at Ghirahim's words, "you came all this way just to ask for my aid in killing two measly people," I think Kordo and myself here will take over your pitiful Demon King's domain and kill you right here and now," before he even finishes his sentence the three women are already pinning Ghirahim down, one with her foot on his back the other two with their wicked scimitars at his throat. "You have no power inside these stone walls, just like myself and my tribe." Ganondorf says to the prostrate Ghirahim, "lopping your head from your body would be a simple task for any of the women in this tribe, let alone dropping myself to killing an insect like you."Turning his back to Ghirahim as the two women's blades flash like lightning and Ghirahim flashes a smile as the scimitars swing down to cut his head off, only to stop at his throat the sound of clashing metal ringing through the throne room. "Unfortunately for you, Ganondorf, I am no mere insect, I am the right hand of the Demon King, I can't be killed so easily," I look back to Ghirahim who has the two scimitars in his hands and the three women are ten feet from him with daggers at the ready. "Well at the very least you aren't weaker than my personal guards," Ganondorf says flashing a smile before disappearing from sight, never looking back at Ghirahim. I look back at Ghirahim, and standing right behind him is the nine-foot tall leader of the Gerudo, an eight-foot long sword in his hand arcing to sever Ghirahim's head from his body, I stay silent.


	10. Chapter 10: The New Lineup

"Link?!", "Zelda?!" We hear Impa's voice from outside the door as we are finishing putting our 'new' clothes on, "I'm sorry but who are you talking to? This is Izu and I's room," I chuckle to myself as I hear Impa knocking, "Are you two done in there, it's been almost an hour," then it gets really quiet as I hear Impa mumbling to herself, "it doesn't take this long to bathe and change clothes," and then another knock, "Yes, yes, we are done in here," I say in response, smiling to Link at Impa's expense. I walk to the door and open it, Impa has her hair is slicked back into a single long white braid ending with a bright red ribbon tied to it, her pants are light blue, and her shirt is a pale sky blue with no signs of the Shiekah, and she has shoulder and forearm guards, hidden beneath a light gray overcoat. "I see you too have finished changing in the same time it took the four of us to change," Impa says looking Link and myself up and down. Link has a black shirt with short sleeves, the same color of pants and a deep red sash across his waist, while I am wearing a black dress with deep purple fabric going down from about my waist to mid-shin, no insignia's on any of our clothes, "Well that's what happens when you give a girl a bathe after three days of running and fighting," I put my fists at my sides, "but we did figure out an alternative name for the both of us," I smile as Impa enters the room, "I am assuming that he is Izu, and you are," She turns and looks at me from the center of the room, "My name is Tetra," I smile at Impa, "Good names," she walks out of the room without another word, "Do you think she noticed?" Link asks from behind me as I close the door behind Impa, "Probably, it is Impa after all," on the other side of the door I hear Impa, "Call me Tara from now on," Link's eyes go wide, "and yes, I noticed," and now Link has turned bright red. I giggle at Link's reactions to Impa's words, "No, I do not care who Tetra chooses as her husband, but you better be prepared to give your life to the people of Hyrule as well," We hear as Impa's footsteps slowly fade as she leaves the door behind. "Heh, well I guess she didn't notice what I was thinking of," Link says as he walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I hold his hands there for a minute before opening the door again and following after Impa to the main room. Arin and the two men are wearing very similar clothes as Impa changed into, except Arin has her hair down instead of the tight bun she had before, her hair reaching her lower back in length, and both of the men have their hair cut extremely short, the golden-eyed man, Ichor has only fuzz on his head now compared to the tight braids that he had going to his shoulders, and Yorik is completely bald compared to his raven black, slicked back look from before. "Tetra, Izu, this is Athie, Darok and Romah," She points to Arin, Yorik and Ichor in turn, "and unfortunately the enemy has sent out posters of your faces offering a large bounty in ruppees for your capture," Impa's eyes get cold, "Dead or alive."


	11. Chapter 11: Words With a King

"Hmph, not that strong, are you," Ganondorf says as the headless body of Ghirahim slumps to the ground, "and inconsiderate to boot, stepping in on another man's conversation," the crimson of Ghirahim's blood pooling around his body. The event is over before I really have a chance to react, but I am actually happy that that thing is dead. "Demons shouldn't try to meddle in human affairs should they Kordo?" Ganondorf has made it back to his throne and sat down, "They just end up losing their heads," the three women have taken their places at his sides, "Now back to what we were talking about.". He looks down at me from his throne, assessing me, I think, "You want my help hunting down two individuals, or do you want me to kill this Demon King you were talking about," I look from the decapitated body of Ghirahim back to Ganondorf, "You are certainly worthy of the title King of the Gerudo, do you really believe you can kill the Demon King?" Raucous laughter fills the air from Ganondorf, "If this so called Demon King is anything like this weak fool then there is nothing to worry about, except how are we going to get us out of here Kordo," he looks down to me expectantly. "Well, we could make an exit to the north considering how the cliffs buttresses against the Snow Peak mountains," I meet his gaze, "from there we could carve a path leading into the northern Lanaryu province. We would be coming at Demise from the North rather than the West," He furrows his brows, "Draw me a map of this, I haven't had a chance to stretch my legs outside of this desert," one of the three women hands me a dagger and I begin drawing out a map of the Kingdom of Hyrule starting with the Castle in the middle Kakariko Village to the East of there, Ordon to the South, Lake Hylia to the Southwest, and then to the Northwest the Snow Peak Mountains leading into the Lanaryu Province directly North of the Castle, and then the last part I draw out for him is the Endless Desert on the Western edge of Lake Hylia. "Hmm," Ganondorf takes a step down from his throne, "wouldn't it be faster to just go straight through here," He points to the stone wall seperating Lake Hylia from the Desert, "and come up from the Southwest," I nod my head, "It would be faster, in theory anyways, but to get through the Desert and the through that solid stone wall would take at least two months, whereas going through to Snow Peak would take about a month, and then the Demon King wouldn't have an inkling that we are coming." I look up at Ganondorf and give him a wicked smile, this is how I can get Hyrule back, I just know it.


	12. Chapter 12: Leaving Already?

Loud slamming at the door cuts me off before I can ask Impa just how much Demise is offering for Link and my heads, all four of the Shiekah look at the door before Impa stands raising a hand to have the rest of us get to the back rooms before she answers the door. "Hello? Who is it?" Impa calls through the door, "Give us the Princess, before we have to break our way in there!" As soon as we hear that sentence Arin, Ichor and Yorik grab Link and me, pulling us through the second room out the back side of the shack. As we open the back door and step out into the open air I hear loud banging and then what sounds like the door opening. Then we are all sprinting out of the shack and towards the back of the graveyard and into a small hole that Link had found six years ago when he saved the world from the encroaching twilight. "Tetra, we need to stay quiet until those people have left the shack, and then we are going to leave this village and head south to Ordon," Arin places a hand over my mouth and Ichor places one over Link's mouth, both of us look to each other, silently laughing because we know how to be quiet. Several minutes pass by in silence before we hear loud noises coming from the shack, and then screams. We all stay silent, looking between each other, until we hear footsteps approaching the brush near our hiding spot, "We need to leave now, I disabled all of the Hylian guards that came for you guys, and I took care of the one who let them know we are here," Arin and the other two lead us out of the small cave, "Good, Tetra, Izu let's go," I look over to Impa as we all head back out of Kakariko Village through the South-West exit, "Hopefully we don't run into any Hylian Guards on our way," Ichor says as they mount their horses. "No worries, Darok, if they try to stop us I'll just show them my blade," Yorik says with a smile, as they gallop out of Kakariko. "Let's just hope they haven't blocked the Kakariko Bridge," I overhear Arin say mostly to herself, as we charge past the gates leading into the village, oddly with no guards posted. "Those men who came to the shack were the guards," I look over at Impa who had been watching me, "I-i see, well that leaves us no choice but to get to Ordon even faster." Yorik charges ahead of everyone else, "Looks like our luck won't hold out until we get there!" he calls out behind him, as I notice that the bridge is light up, torches on both ends and even in the middle of the tiny bridge with what looks like twenty or thirty bokoblins manning it, "Where did the guards go?!" I call out to anyone who can hear me, "Tetra, they are most likely dead, bokoblins are easier to control than humans," Link says just loud enough for me to hear, I feel my heart twist at the thought of my kinsmen being killed over such a trivial matter, "Zant did the same thing when he took over, remember?" I feel tears start to well up, "Izu! That's enough," Impa calls out from behind us, "No need to drag that monster up in this conversation." Their conversation finishes up as they get close enough for Link and Yorik to start firing upon the bokoblins, which they do, and I draw my bow as well, "No Goddess power!" Impa calls out again, I know that already, I don't need to be reminded. I loose an arrow taking down a bokoblin, while both Link and Yorik both take one down each, we are able to loose three arrows each before we get to the bridge itself.


	13. Chapter 13: Race to Ordon

We charge forward, the three of us shooting each of the bokoblins that we pass. They fall to their doom into the Kakariko Gorge, and after we cross the bridge we have killed all of the bokoblins, "Easier to do this when you have some help," Link says over his shoulder to me and Yorik with a smile, "Definitely," is all Yorik says in response, cut of by the sound of the snorting of a large boar and a loud war horn blasts to the right side of the bridge as we make our way across. "Are you kidding," Ichor says as the boar mounted Bulbin charges towards the group, Link tears away from the group, "I'll be right back," He calls over his shoulder as he goes into a full tilt sprint on his Haflinsdale right at the mounted-Bulbin. Several twangs of arrows and an impossibly fast strike with his sword strike the Bulbin down, and Link before he is too far behind of us pushes his Haflinsdale, like he would Epona, to catch up to us. "Not to difficult, now." He says as he catches up to us with a wry grin, looking over at Yorik and Ichor, "Still think I'm not good enough, Darok?" Who doesn't respond to Link's challenge. We continue charging, ignoring the sun beating down on us, until we finally reach the entrance of the Ordon forest. "Slow down," Impa calls out from behind, "No need to rile up any suspicion," we all start bringing our horses to a trot as Impa catches up to us. We carefully make our way through the forest, the sun sinking towards the horizon, the forest is calm, having been kept cleared out by Rasl and his son, Colin. "Link!" A woman's voice calls out from the right side of the path, standing there is a woman, about Link's age, with short cut blonde hair and wearing a beige shirt and dark brown pants, "Wh-wh-what have you done to EPONA!" The woman yells charging at Link smacking his shin, and then immediately regretting it, by the looks of her face, "Ilia, careful, has the news not reached here yet?" A look of confusion crosses her face, "What news? Are you getting involved with the end of the world again?" Link just nods, "A new, stronger enemy has taken over the Castle, we are all that were able to escape, and my companions here are," He gestures the the five of us behind him, the woman, Ilia, blushes, having not noticed us until now, "Hello, my name is Tetra," I wave to her with a smile, "Ohh hello, what a pretty dress." she says looking at the deep purple front, "And this is Tara, Athie, Darok, and Romah," I smile at Ilia, "Hello, if you are friends of Link's then you are friends of Ordon," She smiles and then leads us into the village, "Ohh, Link, Talo and Beth have taken your home, since you haven't been back for six years, they didn't want it to be wasted space," she says as she looks over her shoulder, "and you probably know that Malo has taken over Beth's mom's shop, and incorporated it into his other businesses in Kakariko and Castle Town," She faces back towards the village. "Hey, Ilia, please don't call me Link for a while, call me Izu."" I overhear Link saying in hushed voices to Ilia, she doesn't respond just nods "Heeeyyyy!" they hear, "Hey Talo! Is Beth home too? We've got some new faces coming into the town for awhile," Ilia calls out to the man, slightly taller than myself, with short dark brown hair that seems to fly behind his head, wearing similarly colored clothing as Ilia, "Yeah, she's home. Who are the new people?" He starts making his way down a ladder on the front side of the elevated house, that once belonged to Link. "Well, this young man is Izu, this is Tetra," Link cuts her off there with a small remark, "My wife," I blush immediately with how straight forward he is with the statement, "H-h-his wife, and these four are," She thinks for a second trying to gather herself after Link said that, "Tara, Athie, Darok, and Romah," She says as fast as she can before her entire face turns red, "Ahh," Talo says hoping off the ladder, "My name is Talo, in case you didn't catch that, and my wife Beth is up in the house, I think she is making dinner right now," He walks up to Link, "So Izu, huh, you look at lot like an old friend of ours, doesn't he Ilia?" ilia immediately turns away, "Ohh sorry, right you still haven't forgiven him for leaving the village after everything was over with, have you?" Ilia just shakes her head, "What are you talking about Talo he's nothing like Link," She says turning around to face Talo, pointing a finger at him and practically yelling at him, "Link never talked to anyone remember?" she points towards Link, "Izu here can have a pleasant conversation," She smiles, "Hey, Ilia, Is that you?" A woman's voice calls from inside of the house, "Do you have a moment, I could use your help in here," Ilia looks between all of us, "Would you be able to introduce them to everyone Talo?" She says as she makes her way up the ladder and into the house. "Ilia, see if you ladies can make enough for our new friends here too, as a welcome to Ordon!" Talo calls up to her before she slams the door shut behind her, "Well she seemed to be in a huff, I wonder what all that was about," turning towards our group, "Now then, the grand tour!" He says making his way towards the village proper, "Mind you, most everyone is going to be either in the middle of dinner, or like us in the middle of making it," He turns around before making it to the village and address all of us, "It might not do to do introductions today, maybe just a walk and if anyone comes out, I'll introduce you guys, alright?" We all look between each other, "That shouldn't be a problem, we'll just make full introductions tomorrow morning and get started doing some work," Link says before anyone else can say anything. "Alright! Even better," Talo says turning around and walking into the village proper.


	14. Chapter 14: Dinner in Ordon

After basically standing at the entrance of the village with Talo telling us which building are whose; in the far back a ranch for Ordon Goats, to the left of that is Ilia and her father's house, the mayor, on top of a small elevation another house once belonging to Talo and Beth, but they vacated it to live in something a bit smaller, according to him, across a small stream is Rasl and Colin's home, above that on an elevation is Jaggle and Pergie's new house, Talo and Malo's parents, underneath their house is Malo's residence, when he is in town, which across a small path is what used to be know as Sera's Sundries, now another Malo Mart, and then back across the stream is Sera and Hanch's house, with a waterwheel attached to it. According to Talo, the goat farm and small pumpkin farms situated around the village, are the only produced goods in the village. "Izu, was it, how do you like our small little village in the forest?" He turns around after his lengthy explanation of the town, "It's much different than the town we lived in, almost like I've gone back to my hometown far to the East," Link says with a very serious look, "Ohh, where do you all come from?" He looks between us curiously, "Our home is a place called Ikana, we had to flee because of an overwhelming Undead problem," Link answers without missing a beat, "We would rather not remember that part of it though, since we are the only ones who were able to survive that," tears start welling in Link's eyes, I had no idea he was any good at pretending to be someone else, he has most of a story made already and he has only lied about where they came from and for what reason they left. "Darling," I grab Link's arm, "It'll be okay, we will get our home back, one day," I look up to him and smile, he greets my smile with a kiss on my forehead. "You're right, we will," Talo looks around, like a person looking for something to do, "Right! Dinner, let's go see if we have some food for all of you," Talo says with a large grin. As we all make our way into the cramped house now filled with nine people, I am greeted with what smells like pumpkin stew, and a younger girl around seventeen years old, with a small bump for a stomach, maybe three months into her pregnancy, and wearing very soft looking, forest green cloth, her brunette hair flowing down past her waist. "Ahh, Talo you're back sooner than I was expecting, did you really introduce them to everyone?" Ilia calls out over her shoulder. Talo begins to laugh nervously, "Well, it is late at night, so I didn't want to..." Beth cuts him off, "Link?" she says looking directly at him, "Is that you?" Talo waves a hand at her, "He does look just like him doesn't he? But this is Izu, he is from a place called Ikana far to the East, and this is his wife Tetra, and their friends Tara, Athie, Darok and Romah." She looks around at the six of us standing in her living room, "Well then. Welcome to our little home," She smiles at the six of us, and Ilia looks over at us from the kitchen area, "Let me help you with that," Link says walking over to Ilia and helping her finish up the stew. The next half-hour or so is spent talking, Ichor, Yorik and Arin stay mostly quiet letting Impa do most of the talking while I look around and admire the childhood home of Link's. We eat in relative silence, the stew is amazing, the bits of pumpkin just melting in my mouth, and the bits of meat seem to be expertly cooked. "This is delicious," I say after I finish my own bowl, "You can get some more if you would like, I was able to make plenty," Beth say from across the room. I politely decline, "I wouldn't want to deprive you of anything." Beth smiles, "Well hopefully this little one," she pats her stomach softly, "decides to come out soon, it's already been eight months," Talo grins, "He is a lively one, has been moving around since month four," Beth smacks his shoulder, "It could be a girl, you do know that right?" Talo laughs, "I know that, and she is a lively one if she is a girl," He smiles at Beth, a look of absolute love. Her smile back couldn't be called anything but radiant, what seems like a gentle glow coming off of the two of them, when I feel an arm wrap around my waist, "It's okay, one day, when all of this is over," Link whispers into my ear, making my face get hot, "Jerk," I whisper back to him, as he just chuckles. "Right! Talo did you show them where they are going to be staying at the very least?" Ilia says as she, Impa, and Ichor are cleaning up after the meal. Talo nervously laughs, "Right Izu, if you all don't mind staying in together one house, Beth and my old house does have five rooms, our dad's made it hoping we would have many, many children," I look to Link, "That should be fine." He looks over to Impa, who just nods.


	15. Chapter 15: Deeds Done in the Dark

"Kordo! My friend how have you enjoyed the last month with my people?" I hear from behind me, the only other man in this desert, "Ganon, it has been enlightening to say the least," I turn to face the tower of a man, "The women of your tribe sure know how to fight." In the last month while Ganon, he prefers the shortened version of his name, and I have been overseeing and assisting with tunneling through the Northern wall, I have been sparring and training with the Gerudo women. Romeani, in particular, has taken special care to train me on how to fight, which compared to Guard training in Hyrule, is akin to running through hell every day. "We have almost broken through, I can feel it," Ganon says walking to the edge of the bridge we had to build over a chasm we came across, "What do you think Kordo?" I make some mental calculations as we continue walking towards the newest part of the tunnels, "More than likely we will make it through within the next week, if things go according to plan, this chasm really pushed it back," Ganon burst into a deep laugh that echoes throughout the chasm as we make it across the bridge, "You can't predict everything my friend," He throws an arm around my shoulder, "and I noticed the Romeani took a special interest in you, she is a capable fighter," he looks over to me, having bent down to look me in the eyes, "would you like her as your own?" He asks the question with a serious look on his face, my face flushes red almost immediately, since I haven't slept with a woman, ever, and Ganon bursts into laughter again, "Ganondorf," A voice familiar to me calls out from ahead of us, "stop teasing the boy, he could barely survive our sparring matches when he first got here," Romeani is standing around a bend in the tunnels, her flowing red satin clothing hugging close to her figure, and her long red hair is tied in a long braid to keep it out of her face while she works, her scimitars on her back, she walks with purpose towards us. "I don't think he's ready for sparring in bed, just yet," she says teasingly, chuckling to herself when my face turns an even brighter red in the dim torchlight. Ganon's laughter bellows through the tunnels even louder, "Romeani, how are things coming?" "Quiet, it seems like we haven't been noticed by anything," she looks at me and winks, her words most likely meant to tease me more, "Good, good," as we get farther into the tunnels the temperature drops, past a small stream coming from the ceiling, our breath even becomes visible, "The women have been working hard, and in about two-three hour shifts each, so as not to wear ourselves out completely, before we attack Hyrule." Ganon nods, a serious expression coming to his face now, "the Zora's are going to be our first hurdle, is that right Kordo?" I shake my head, "Unless things have changed our first possible enemy will be a Yeti and his wife, if they have survived since Link met them." "Right that hero who saved the world by sealing away the evil Twilight creatures who used to call our home a prison," I nod, "The one who Demise wants dead, as well as the Zelda the Princess of Hyrule," Ganon nods his head, pondering something. "Kordie, what do you say to a match when we get back out of this tunnel?" I look at Romeani, as she uses that damn pet name she gave me a week into our sparring matches, she says it's because I was like a weak little cord in the wind when we fought, "Really? Do you have to call me that?" I look at her in the dim light, her amber eyes reflecting the light, "Yes, yes I do Kordie, because like a cord broken under stress you still can't beat me," she sticks her tongue out at me, "Well if Kordo is going up against you, I want to see this," Ganon says from in front of us, having walked a bit faster, with his longer legs, as we enter a larger cavernous room, "This time we were lucky and got the bottom of a cavern," I say looking around at the twenty Gerudo working in the cavern, as I make my way up and feel the rock in front of me, it is as cold as Ghirahim's hands were, "We may even make it sooner than I expected," I look back at Ganon, "The colder it gets the closer we are," I look around to the women, who have stopped to see if their replacements were here, You are all doing amazingly good work," I say before they get back to work, and Ganon starts heading back towards the fortress, "I am looking forward to this match, It's been about three days since you two went at it isn't it?" He looks over his shoulder, making sure Romeani and myself are following him, "Yes, my lord, it seems like he has been avoiding me, since our last match left me shirtless and him without his pants on," she slaps my rear, "I think I made him nervous, my lord," I jump at the contact, still not used to the open sexuality of their people. "I-i am just not...not used to fighting women, that's all," I try to cover, but both Romeani and Ganon burst into fits of laughter at my expense, "Or is it seeing a naked woman's body that got you flustered," Romeani whispers into my ear, causing me to flush red and try to walk faster to get out of this tunnel, she keeps pace with me to whisper in my ear again, "You want to see me naked that badly," an evil smile crosses her face in the torchlight as she whispers more teasing into my ear, "Romeani," Ganon call from ahead, "Yes, my lord?" "Stop teasing the poor man, if you really want him for your husband I've already given my consent," this time she flushes red, her cheeks almost matching her hair, and Ganon bursts into more laughter as we make our way across the bridge. She retorts almost as quickly as her face turns red, "Only if he can beat me, my lord, I don't want a weak husband after all," She flashes a quick smile at me, "besides, we have other things to worry about beyond that," she gets out before we start seeing the light from the sun at the entrance to the tunnel.


	16. Chapter 16: Duel in the Desert

I heft my broadsword in my hand, the weight bringing back the memories of a life of training, "Are you ready Kordie?" Romeani calls from across the sand pit. "Of course, and this time I will beat you, Romie" I say as I square off with her, and to say that she is popular would be a massive understatement, since everyone except for the women working have made their way to watch our match, along with Ganon. Before I have a full chance to assess the situation, she is charging at me with her scimitars out, I bring out the short sword I have on my lower back and block the neck strike and waist strike that she tried, and I lean in close to her, "How do you like that," I fully draw my short sword and thrust for her left eye and swing my broadsword wide and low going to knock her feet out from under her, she parries both strikes with her scimitars and brings both blades to bear on my right side aiming for my waist, like the last time we fought, this time I jump back narrowly dodging her attempt to take my pants off again. Gasps from the crowd, "You really want me naked don't you Romie?" I squint at her, and then charge straight for her reversing my grip on the short sword in my left hand and do a wide swing with my right, and when she blocks it with her scimitar I swing my left arm forward the blade itself narrowly missing her neck, as she almost loses her balance, to which I thrust forward with my broadsword, and she narrowly dodges losing her balance and falls back, "Hah!" I let out, realizing too late that she use her fall as a feint to kick her feet forward into my chest, knocking the wind out of me for a brief second. She gets back on her feet as I catch my breath, and we charge back at each other, she swings both of her blades for my shoulders while I thrust my broadsword just over her shoulder entering her reach and grappling her as we both fall to the ground, her eyes wide in surprise, then after getting on top of her I thrust my short sword to her throat stopping half a centimeter from her flesh. Clapping and cheering erupts as the crowd realizes that I just won the match, "Good job Kordo!" I hear Ganon call out from the crowd, "Hmph," Romeani lets out a disgruntled sigh, "Good job," I put my hand out to help her back to her feet, as she drops both blades and draws a small dagger from her belt and cuts my belt, "Did you forget, this time it's til we are naked," She winks at me, and the women in the crowd burst out cheering, luckily I as able to avoid my pants falling again, "Hah, so that's how it's going to be," I say dropping my blades and charging forward with the dagger in my boot. We dodge and weave between each other for what feels like eternity neither of us really gaining any ground against each other, before finally I manage to outlast her and she starts to slow down, her swings coming in slower and her movements getting sluggish. My dagger goes right past her left shoulder grabbing and cutting the thin fabric of her shirt, causing her left breast to be revealed. She catches me off guard as I wasn't expecting her to retaliate as quickly as she is, fully cutting the lacing that keeps my shirt off, my shirt falling down to my waist showing my bare muscled chest, the scars across it leaving deep shadows in the noon sun. I notice her checking out my body, and quickly feint in to her right and as she tries to parry the strike I quickly divert it to her left again and sever the cord that keeps her salvar ,the name for their pants, up. She unexpectedly jumps forward, and grapples with me, pushing me to the ground before her salvar falls all the way down, and takes her dagger and cuts my belt completely off, so that if either of us stands we will both be naked. "Hah, tied," she says sitting up her breasts fully showing after our battle, "Not quite Romeani," We hear Ganon say from the front of the crowd, "Kordo clearly won, he still has some clothing underneath his pants," and as Romeani looks down to my crotch she notices the fabric of my underwear, "Not fair! You have multiple layers of clothing!" Ganon laughs and the crowd bursts into cheers at my victory, "Romeani, our adversaries this time won't be like your fellow Gerudo. They are all wearing heavy armor, and you need to be prepared for that," He says walking up next to us, "Kordo, good fight! And Romeani, do you think you can accept this man now?" Ganon looks down at her, "Hah," She is still breathing heavily, "well I did say I would take him if he beat me," She looks down at me a smile growing across her face, "Do you object to being mine?"


	17. Chapter 17: Starting Work

Tetra, what in Hylia's name are you doing?!" Impa calls to me from the main room of our current home, the day after we got to Ordon, "I am strapping up my boots, and getting ready to help Izu with making a living for ourselves," I say as I finish up and stand. "That is too risky, what if someone recognizes you?" I look at Impa and place my hands on her shoulders, "The only people in this town who have met me are the Mayor and Rasl, and they are both trustworthy individuals, they both helped Link six years ago during the Twilight War. You have nothing to worry about, Izu is over at the Mayor's explaining what happened and to not let anyone else know about us," I give her a patient smile, "And do you think no one else will recognize Li- Izu and try to do something about that?" I shake my head, "Link doesn't make enemies easily, you should trust him a little more," I turn around and make my way out of our temporary house. The morning sun shining into my face and fully waking me up, as Link returns from his conversation with the Mayor and Rasl, "How did it go, my love?" I ask when he gets closer, "It went well they both agreed to not say anything, and to keep our being here a secret,"he wraps his arms around me when he reaches me, "I'll be helping out on the Goat ranch today," He whispers, "Let me help you," I say pushing him back slightly so I can see his face. "Really?" he raises an eyebrow, "Do you think you're ready to get that messy on your first day?" I nod to him. As we head towards the ranch Talo comes running up the path, "Heey Izu, Tetra, you guys going to be helping me out on the Ranch today?" He catches up to them and starts undoing the lock on the gate to the ranch, "Yep," Link says, Talo nods while his back is still to us, "You guys ever see an Ordon Goat before?" "I haven't," I honestly say, "I have, when I was younger, my village had purchased some," Link looks at me and smiles, "Well then, Izu, you already know this, but be careful around the goats, and don't let any of them get off the ranch. Otherwise it'll be almost impossible to catch them again," He finishes opening up the gate, "Now let's get to it, Tetra I'm going to let the goats out to run, all you need to do is keep an eye on them for now, Izu come help me out inside the barn, gotta clean up after the messy little buggers."

As the sun starts setting Link jumps on the Haflinsdale that he brought with us, and starts rounding up the goats, "I can't believe you guys have already been here a month," Talo says taking a seat next to me as we watch Link finish up, "and if you don't mind my asking what happened to those other four people you had with you?" I look over at him, "They had to go back to our home country and see if there is anything we can do to get it back," He nods, "Right, it was overrun by Undead, sorry about that." He seems to cheer up, "So how have you two been enjoying you stay here? I know I'll miss you guys when you head home," I smile at him, "I think Izu and I have been enjoying ourselves, and don't worry about that, I think we may come back to visit occasionally." I watch as Link gets the last goat into the barn, "Besides I think Izu really loves it here." Talo lets out a hearty laugh, "He does seem to fit right in wherever he goes, I think the Mayor Bo would welcome you guys here anytime," He stands up, and walks to meet Link, "You guys did great again today," he pats the horse on the flank, "you guys should head home for tonight, I'll get the feed the goats for tonight." Link looks down from the top of the horse, "Alright Talo, just don't lock yourself inside again, thought you were dead last time," he jumps down from his horse while Talo laughs, "Yeah, yeah that won't happen again," walking into the barn. I take the reins of Link's horse and guide it to a post on the side of the ranch, "Let's head home Tetra," Link says as he takes my hand in his, a natural occurrence between us, and we head out of the ranch back to our home just outside of it. Waiting for us outside is Mayor Bo and his daughter Ilia, "You guys all done at the ranch?" Bo says as he notices us approaching, I nod, "Good we have some things we need to discuss," He opens the door for us, as well all head inside to the main room of our house, large enough to have three times this many people in it, Ilia closing the door behind us as everyone enters the room


End file.
